warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 __TOC__ DANKE :) also danke für die tips. ich habe damit angfefangen, es klappt ganz gut. wegen den anderen bilder- das hab ich erst nicht gewusst, dass man das nicht darf, und hab mich entschuldigt. also, danke :)) endlich weiß ich wie es geht ;)) Vanille Hy, Aki! Also: *unbekannt und unbekannt bekamen Diamantenpelz (w), Lachgesicht (w) und Fuchspfote (w) *Diamantenpelz und Schwarzstreif (m) bekamen Sandstern (w), Sternenkraft (w) und Eistanz (w) *Eistanz und unbekannt bekamen Vogelblatt(w) und Ampferstreif (m), Vogelblatt bekam mit Notenherz(m) Nebelklaue(m) und dieser bekam mit unbekannt Nachtherz(m). Dann bekam der mit unbekannt "Missing Generation" *Sandstern bekam mit Tigerstern(m) Pinienblatt (w), und Pinienblatt bekam mit Dunkelstreif (m) Mohnblatt(w), Schwarzblume(w), Donnerblitz(m) und Erbeerschimmer(w) *Mohnblatt bekam mit Knochen (m) dann Unheilböe(w), welche mit unbekannt "Missing Generation" bekam. *Auß der Missing Generation von Unheilböe kam dan Eidechsenschweif (w), die mit Regenbogenpelz Schneeblütenblatt(w) und Seerosengewässer(w) bekam *Seerosengewässer bekam mit Aschenpelz(m) dann Hülsenblatt(w), Seegesang(w) und Nachflut(w) *Hülsenblatt bekam mit Langschweif Glockenjunges (w) Das wars xD So Aki, ich danke dir ganz ganz herzlich XDD Und wenn du es nicht schaffst, macht das auch nix ^^Starforce StarClan 18:53, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aki um noch mal auf den Stammbaum zurückzukommen: *Glanzblüte und unbekannt stehen schon *Ihr sohn war Schattenpelz *Schattenpelz' Gefährtin hieß Schwarzschweif *Ihre Kinder: Geschlectsloses Junges und Brandjunges (M) *Schattenpelz' andere Gefährtin hieß Sternenstaub (unfruchtbar) Danke im Voraus ^^Fireheart002 19:17, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Sorry Ich wusste nicht wie du das mit den nicht genehmigten Bildern meinst. Kannst du mir das erklären? Lahmfuß 7. Okt. 19:59 (UTC) Hey mir ist das irgendwie zu kompliziert, kann ich vielleicht mein Profil löschen? Kleinblüte 10:37, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Kleinblüte kannst du mir sagen wie man sein konto löscht oder mein konto löschen? ich kann nicht mehr!!! :( Lahmfuß 15:57,14.Okt (UTC) Ich habe eine Frage: Also, hallo erstmal Aki. ;) Ich habe eine Frage. Wie macht man getupfte Katzen, also so, das sie gut aussehen. Ich habe eine getupfte Katze gemacht, aber sie sieht eigenartig aus...... Kannst du mir helfen? GGGGGLGFlammenherz00 09:45, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ach ja... so sieht sie aus :3 center LG Flammenherz00 09:47, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi hey na wie praktisch. nein danke ich verzichte. ich wollte mit dir alleine reden und nich mit den anderen wie super das es ausgerechtnet dann nich geht. ich komm jz ÄHHHHHHHHH... Nun ja ich wollte nur erwähnen das ich noch nicht eichhornflug geschrieben ich wette nämlich das ihr das später auf -schweif oder -pelz um ändern müsst und das ihr jetzt scon -flug ist doch etwas unötig wenn ihrs später ändern müsst wollt ich nur sagen Rotkehlchenflug Das wollte ich nicht sagen ic h meinte wenn z.b eine Katze heißt Rotkehlchenpfote dann würde ich nicht Rotkehlchenflug schreiben befor das buch mit dem Kriegernamen auf DEUTSCH rausgekommen ist denn woher sollt ihr wissen das es in deutsch nicht auf ein mal Rotkehlchenschweif dann müssst ihr unötig umendern Erdbeerkralle und Himbeerkralle Hi ich schreib dir weil du dieses Kommentar geschrieben hast: "Ach ja btw falls du dein eigenes Bild unter einem anderen Nickname bewertet haben solltest, Himbeerkralle, wird diese Wertung nicht gezählt" Das finde ich voll gemein weil das ich nicht war das war halt meine Freundin und ihr ist kein besserer name eingefallen... Aber ich finds voll witzig dass wir fast gleich heißen. Und sie ist auch ein Mensch und kann ihre Meinung haben und ihr gefällts halt ob wir befreundet sind oder nicht... Ihr braucht ihre Wertung auch nicht zu zählen alle anderen sind ja eh dagegen.... Wenn ich Zeit hab male ich es neu aber damit du es weißt Himbeerkralle und Erdbeerkralle sind nicht die selben -Himbeerkralle 15:09, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) __________________________________________ Hallo aki-chan, vielen Dank für dein Verständnis, wir sind dir auch gar nicht böse. Tut mir leid dass ich mich so barsch ausgedrückt habe und ich bin froh dass wir das geklärt haben =^.^= -Himbeerkralle 16:20, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Aki ! Es tut mir sehr leid das ich diese Bilder benutzt habe :(. Da ich das bis nach drei Tagen löschen muss, war für mich etwas blöd, da ich zwei Wochen im Urlaub war und erst heute deine Nachricht lesen konnte...Ich habe die Bilder die es betrifft sofort gelöscht und das ich eine gute Zeichnerin bin würde ich eher bezweifeln.. Es tut mir sehr leid das ich dir erst jetzt antworten kann ! Lg Mausefell 18:39, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Aki ! Eine Frage hätte ich noch... Wie macht man Shadings ? Nene. Kannste ruhig löschen sind eh verkackt ^^ hahah Blütenherz 15:58, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe! Hilfe Aki! Ich kann irgendwie nicht mehr in den IRC-Channel! Wenn ich rein gehe, dann bin ich nur m Status und komme dann nicht weiter in den eigentlichen Channel. Bitte Helfe Mir. Danke LGFlammenherz00 13:48, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) okay, schade das du mir nicht helfen kannst. hoffentlich wird das noch besser :) Flammenherz00 14:42, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung, ich höre jetzt damit auf. Flammenherz00 16:17, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Okay, mach das =) Flammenherz00 16:27, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Neue Stammbäume Hey Aki :D So, jetzt hab ich stundenlang rumgeknobelt und das Ergebnis der Stammbäume kannst du dir auf der Spielwiese mal ansehen ^^ Ich hab erst das Beispiel am Mottenpelz und Buchenstern gemacht und den Baum dann einfach mal erweitert ^^ Ich hab jetzt einen normalen und einen mit Tante :P Die nächste Generation mach ich dann morgen noch xD ^^ - Silber Hallo Aki ! ^^ Weist du wie man auf der Startseite diese vier Buttons mit den Unterthemen bearbeiten kann ? Vielen Dank schonmal im voraus Vlg Mausefell 20:36, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) 'Problem' Aki Ich hab ein goßes Problem! ich komm nicht merh in den IRC Channel Q_Q da steh imma 12:57 Connected to server. 12:57 *** Using backend demorgan_gamma 12:57 *** Looking up your hostname 12:57 *** Found your hostname 12:57 You are infected with a trojan, please clean your PC (ID: 585). 12:57 ERROR: Closing Link: Greif by webchat.uk.quakenet.org (G-lined) 12:57 Disconnected from server: kannst du mir helfen? Shani Shani 12:00, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Fraaage... Hi Aki! Das Bild, das ich auf der Diskussionsseite hochgeladen hab, Mothwing, ist jetzt ja in geprüfte Bilder verschoben worden. Wird das jetzt automatisch eingefügt, nicht eingefügt oder muss ich das selber machen...? Ich versteh das nicht richtig... Wär super, wenn du mir helfen könntest... :) lg Kastanienstrom 13:29, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okü Also Aki ich hab mich schon entschuldigt und werde aufhören und ich will gar nicht den Hintergrun verendern das ht ihrgend jeman falsch verstanden Grüße Rotkehlchenflug Ach ja kann ein wiki jemanden gehören ? Okay das ist eine gute idee das du mir im Universum wiki helfen willst.Ich hab es nicht gegründet sonderen so ein Anikin skyworker oder so und er hat einfafach aus wikipedia kopiert das hab ich noch nicht gelöscht aber das werde ich bald das ist glaub garnicht erlaub und ich hab auch schon versucht in anzu sprechen über das jedipedia oder über abdere wikis und das höhr ich auf es nützt nichts Kennst du jemand im The legend of Jedi Wiki WikiWikianswers - Frag Wikia! Anakin Wiki Bilder Wiki vielleicht hat da eine person einfluss Danke noch mal Rotkehlchen sagt peace ja und nochmal danke Aki zu den Boxen muss ich erst noch überlegen wie es sich am besten einricheten läat In die Box sollte aif jedenfall : ( bei Venus ) Mittlere entfernung zur Sonne: 108, 2 Millionen km Oberflächentemeratur: 464 C Durchmesser:12 104 km Anzahl der Monde: 0 Rotationsdauer :243 Erdentage Umlaufzeit:224,7 erdentage und vielleicht Anmerkungen : die Venus ist fast so groß wie die erde ach ja hast du ne idee was ich auf die Hauptseite schreiben kann rotkehlchen Als Farbe ? Äh vieleicht die gleiche wie die Bottams also auf der haupt bearbeiten oder blau aja und ich frag mal jmand ob er noch en 16 auf 16 bild hat und oder zuschneiden kann mit thema weltraum Rotkehlchen Hallo Aki ''' Ich wollte nur mal sagen dass die geschwister von apfeljunges PILZjunges und GLOCKENjunges heißen. '''LG Drache Hi hallo aki das wir einen chat haben weiß ich zwa schon lange bloß ich komm da nicht rein wenn ich an der seite auf chat gehe dan werd ich aus dem internet rausgeworfen und danke nochmals führ die boxen Rotkehlchenflug ich komm leider in gar kein chat so weit ich weiß schade ps ich heiß nicht flügel sondern flug :D :D :D :D :D :D :D luchs ohr is ne freundin von mir rotkehlchen hey aki ich versuch jetzt auch bilder für euch zu malen. wenn ich die vorstelle, muss ich dann etwas beachten? nicht das ich da iwas änder oder schrotte oder so :D achja kommst du heute in den chat?? - Cherry hi aki danke ;) - Cherry Hey aki eigentlich wollte ich mich heute mal mi dir unterhalten bloß wir waren heute nicht da aber fals du das heute noch lisch kannst mich du mal übers wiki oder faceb. versuchen zu ereichen Rotkehlchen ahhhhhh ich kann doch in den chat ich hab irgend was an meinem laptop verstellt und jatzt gehts entlich juhoooooo :D Rot Tier Lexikon Wiki Also, wegen der Charabox/Steckbrief möchte ich, das du das so machst: z.B.: Bild: (Tigerbild) Wissenschaftlicher Name: Panthera tigris Unterfamilie: Großkatzen Unterordnungen: Wirbeltiere, Raubtiere, Säugetiere,.... Heimat: Asien Lebensraum: Wälder und Grasland aller Art; im Gebirge bis 4000 m Höhe Größe: 140-280 cm Körperlänge, bis 110 cm Schulterhöhe Gewicht: 100-300 kg ......( weiß nicht, wie ich das nennen soll xD): Einzelgänger Ernährung: Hauptsächlich große Säugetiere zu ende XD okay, das ist alles, könntest du das hinkriegen? Danke im voraus, LGFlammenherz 14:27, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi ich Universum wiki Hi Aki ich hab Anikan schon geschrieben das wen er es nochmal macht ich ihn sperre.Du kannst gerne Admin sein ich schaue heute noch danach Rotkehlchen HI! Wie machst du das mit den vielen Punkten? Und das du auf Platz 1 stehst? Ich bin auf Rang 29! Wie geht das? Sonnen sturm 1 10:48, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat kannst du sasi diesen link geben und ihr sagen dass sie da rein gehn soll? http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=seekers-wiki&uio=d4 Shani Shani 14:23, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke. Sorry konnte erst jetzt lesen da mein laptop hinüber war (wegen schwester) Eisfell Huhu , der Chat spinnt? Hey, du der Chat geht nicht. Bei mir und bei Shani nicht? Was sollen wir tun? - gez. Lilien Hey aki, der chat geht bei mir nicht, weißt du warum? Lg Mondherz 15:06, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) okay wenn du meinst Lg Mondherz 15:10, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Akü, auch bei mir spinnt der Chat :/ Webseite kann nicht angezeigt werden :// Weißt du vllt, warum? ^^ Fireheart002 17:51, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi Aki :D Der Chat geht wieder :DD Wollte ich nur mal sagen ^^ Fireheart002 18:34, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi Törtchen XD Das ist jz ecfht kacke -.- Acul werde ich heute nicht mehr erstellen können, das gesamte I-net is down -.-* Und in den Chat komme ich auch nicht mehr. Und auf dem Wiki anmelden kann ich ich auch nicht mehr! Also wundere dich nicht :D 84.150.229.152 21:10, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hey aki ^^ Ich komme nachher mal in den Chat ^^ Jetzt wollt ich erstmal auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen :) - Silber ^^ Zitate hi Aki :) ich hab einen Vorschlag fürs Wiki: also wenn man bei allen Katzen (wie bei z.B. Krähenfeder) ein Zitat einfügen würde? Also ein besonderer Satz, den sie in einem der deutschen Bücher sagen, z.B Liebe gestehen, Rache schwören, bestimmte Prophezeiungen usw. Achja und zwei Fragen: wie macht man Zitate? und gibt es eine Seite wo alle Prophzeiungen stehen? wenn nicht wäre das vielleicht eine Überlegung wert? Cherry Fruity 14:07, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja, du hast Recht. Man sollte vielleicht eine Zeilenbegrenzung einrichten, wie z.B. maximal 4 oder 5 Zeilen (ist nur ein Beispiel^^) Wenn man mal im Englischen Wiki nachschaut, sind die meisten Zitate sehr lang und es sind auch unnötige Sätze dabei, wie z.B Sätze die einer als Junges gesagt hat. Aber an sich fände ich es schon schön, wenn man einen besonders.. klugen oder mutigen (sag ich jetzt mal so^^) Satz nachlesen kann z.B. Wir werden nicht eher nachlassen bis wir diese Eindringlinge über die grenze zurückgetrieben haben! Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue! unbekannte Katze zu unbekannte Katze 2 in unbekanntes Buch, S.unbekannt eine Bedingung wäre vielleicht, dass es 1. eine Katze ist die kein Junges mehr ist und 2. das das Buch, in dem der Satz vorkommt, bereits auf Deutsch erschienen ist. Man könnte ja mal darüber nachdenken^^ LG Cherry Fruity 14:34, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Riedjunges und Glockenjunges Noch ne Frage (sry wenn ich grade nerve^^): sollte man Riedjunges nicht in Glockenjunges umbenennen? In Morgenröte ist es zwar Riedjunges, aber in Sternenglanz jetzt Glockenjunges - LG Cherry Fruity 17:13, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)